Pride of Ice
by SailorInu
Summary: Tohru is forced to leave the Soumas after her Grandfather's death. Who are the new students at Tohru's all girls' school? YukixTohru ON HOLD
1. Prologue Goodbye

I hope you enjoy this one, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I'd like a lot of fan input! Oh yes, and I do not own Fruits Basket, but I did get this story idea from another ficcy, Bubble Gum Kisses.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru looks out the window at the falling leaves. She's thinking about them again. What are they doing? Have they been doing their homework? Eating properly? She sighs. Everything happened so fast after Grandfather died and- no. She didn't want to think about that. Class is dismissed and she gathers her books.  
  
Outside, she walks alone. She looks up and shades her eyes from the sun. "It's such a lovely day." Her smile falters. Yuki... Kyou. They would have gone for a stroll on a day like this. "Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru stops. A gentle breeze blows her hair to one side. She turns around. Yuki. They stand there, silent, as if they haven't seen each other in years. Yuki smiles. "I thought that was you." They talk for a while, but it's different. They don't live in the same house, go to the same school anymore. They've lost the bond they once had. Yuki looks at the ground as Tohru chatters. He didn't want things to change. Why did things have to be thing way? He remembers when she first heard about her Grandfather's death, when she had to say goodbye to them. She held a smile, but inside she was crying. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be all right... but he couldn't. He had always regretted being a Souma, then more than ever. Why did he have to have this curse?  
  
They say goodbye, and Tohru is alone again. She misses them. All of them. The Soumas. They made her life interesting, made her forget all of her problems. She wants to go back but... "Where have you been?" Tohru's cousin doesn't look up from her magazine. Tohru quickly takes off her shoes and bows. "I'm sorry, I ran into an old friend and I-" Her cousin licks her finger and turns the page. "No time for excuses, just get to work." Tohru sighs and begins on the laundry.  
  
* * *  
  
"I saw Honda-san today," The sudden noise startles Kyou. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. "How is she?" Shigure asks, his voice full of concern. "She said she was alright, just like when she left." Shigure laughs. "That's Tohru." Kyou, who had been staring silently at his Miso, pounds his fist on the table. "Dammit, we have to do something; she's miserable!" "Yes, well," Shigure rubs his chin. Yuki and Kyou get sweatdrops as Shigure looks at them, grinning.  
  
* * *  
  
What does Shigure have up his sleeve now? Not more smutty manga, I hope. Don't worry, the next chapters will contain more humor. I hate to start off so serious and descriptive, people read it and think the whole thing will be written that way ;.; But it seems to be the only way I can really ease in to a story without getting too into character personalities. 


	2. Chapter 1 New Girls

Eh, this one has some humor in it, but not enough to make you laugh. Well, it made me laugh, but I'm easily amused so I don't count :B I tried to stay in character, but Kyou gets a little emotional near the end and says things to Yuki that he would only ever confide in Tohru. I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
  
* * *  
  
It has been a week since Tohru's heard from the Soumas. The day with Yuki, that was the first time in the month they'd been apart that she's really smiled. Tohru peeks over the book she's been reading. The girls around her whisper and giggle excitedly. Tohru puts her book down and looks around. Her class usually wasn't like this, but if something was going on, she was sure that no one would tell her. The door opens and the room goes silent. Shiraki-sensei enters with two girls Tohru had never seen before. "Hello class." There are a couple whispers behind Tohru. "I'd like to introduce our new students, Kiritani Ooinaru and Kiritani Tenka."  
  
Tohru smiles. Maybe they can be friends. "Ooinaru, you can sit in the back beside the windows." She scans the room. "And Tenka, you can sit beside Tohru." Tohru watches the girl walk down the isle and sit next to her. "Hi," Tohru chirps. "I'm Tohru." The girl blushes and looks down, her gray hair covering her face. "You're Tenka-chan?" She nods. The new girl, Tenka, she's nervous. Tohru looks back at Ooinaru. "Are you sisters?" "No," Tenka looks up and laughs. "We're cousins." Tohru gets a sweatdrop. She doesn't understand why Tenka is laughing, but she's happy that she is finally loosening up. Tenka sighs and lays her head on her desk. She stares at Tohru, her purple eyes filled with curiosity. Tohru blushes slightly and looks away as class begins.  
  
She can't focus. There are problems at home, school; she's lonely. She looks out the window. She wishes school would end; she would much rather be outside. Maybe she would run into Yuki again. Tohru turns to the other girl, Ooinaru. She hasn't talk to her yet. Ooinaru glares at her. Tohru's hair stands up and she faces forward, almost falling out of her desk. She hears Tenka chuckle, and sinks down in her seat.  
  
Class ends and the student pour out of the room. Tohru approaches Ooinaru, a little reluctant over the earlier incident. "Hi, I'm Honda Tohru. Welcome to St. Hebereke," she closes her eyes and bows. Ooinaru turns bright red. "Kiritani Ooinaru," she mumbles. "I met your cousin already. How do you like it here?" "How the hell should I know, I just got here," Ooinaru snaps. Tohru steps back. "I'm sorry, I just thought that-" "No, I didn't mean that." Ooinaru sighs. "I like it here, it's nice."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Tenka says, appearing next to Ooinaru. "Oh, hello Hon-" Ooinaru steps on Tenka's foot. "Tohru!" Tenka blushes and a little and scowls at her cousin. Tohru is surprised at how similar they look. Despite Ooinaru's red hair and eyes, they have almost the same face. "We must be getting home." Ooinaru gathers her things and they head towards the door. "See you tomorrow!" Tohru waves.  
  
* * *  
  
"You almost blew it!" Kyou growls, pulling off his ponytail hair clip. "Good thing Tohru's so dumb." "If she's so dumb, why are you dressing like a girl just to see her?" Yuki snaps. "Shut up! I'm only doing this because she was there when I needed her, and now that she needs me..." Kyou pulls the uniform over his head. "Oh, so you think you can save her from her troubles?" "That's not what I meant!" Kyou stops. "Tohru-chan is always putting other people before herself. And she never asks for anything. It's about time we did something for her." Yuki pauses, a little stunned that Kyou, of all people, said the thing that has been on his mind since he met her. "Kyou?" Kyou and Yuki turn white. Tohru is standing in front of them, a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't know you were friends with Tenka- chan."  
  
* * *  
  
Wee, more bumping into each other in the streets. Do you think I should've waited until later for them to bump into each other? Did I reveal them too soon? If there is anything you think I should change, or anything I got wrong, please tell me. I'll probably edit the whole thing once I finish, but that won't be for a while.  
  
In case your wondering, Ooinaru and Kyou have the same Japanese meaning, as do Tenka and Yuki. Their last name, Kiritani, is the last name of Shigure's pen name. I was going to call them Yukina and Kikyou, but I thought that would sound a little funny, and Shigure is way more creative than that. Speaking of Shigure, Shiraki Mayuko is Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru's homeroom teacher in the Manga. And for the Ranma fans that caught that, St. Hebereke is the name of Kodachi's school. I happened to be watching the rhythmic gymnastics episodes while writing this, so ^^; 


End file.
